


cosa

by trash_ratash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_ratash/pseuds/trash_ratash
Summary: Antes de nada: esto lo escribía a altas horas de la madrugada sé que está mal todo y que dejo muchas cosas en el aire o mal atadas pero me da igual era más por entretenerme que por otra cosa.Also si no os gusta ignoradlo completamente y si os gusta decídmelo porfa
Kudos: 3





	1. el primero

El patio estaba repleto de estudiantes de toda clase y tamaño. Los jóvenes se agrupaban según muy diversas características en pequeños corrillos, y se dedicaban a multitud de actividades como chillar, correr, jugar o leer. Apenas unos pocos estudiantes habían quedado solos, y estos se encontraban dispersos por todo el patio, con una especial predilección por las esquina y bordes o los escalones de las escaleras.

Pablo estaba en ese momento junto a su grupo de amigos, una cuadrilla de unos cinco o seis chavales que, al igual que él, rondarían los quince años; discutiendo asuntos de poca importancia como lo horrible que era el profesor de matemáticas o las pocas ganas que tenían de ir a historia tras el descanso. A decir verdad, a Pablo no le interesaba en absoluto meterse con los profesores o asignaturas. Si bien atender en clase nunca había sido fruto de su devoción, lo cierto es que tampoco le resultaba especialmente aburrido. Además, solo ahí podía ver y hablar con Darío.

Darío era un chico de su clase, al que el destino había unido a través de su unión en algunos grupos de trabajo. Aunque llevaba en el instituto toda la ESO, apenas hablaba con nadie y siempre que era forzado a hablar respondía de forma abrupta y seca. A Pablo no le habría extrañado nada enterarse de que no tenía ningún amigo. Al verle solo y sin grupo de trabajo, fue él el que insistió en meterlo al suyo a principios de curso. Además de esto, más de una vez había intentado convencer a sus amigos para ir a buscarle en el recreo a fin de que se uniera a ellos, pero la respuesta de sus compañeros nunca había variado del “no”. No es que Darío fuese una mala persona, cruel ni borde, pero no por ello dejaba de ser extremadamente raro y solitario. Naturalmente, preferían no juntarse con alguien así.

Desde la última negativa de sus colegas para ir a buscarle, Pablo había cambiado de estrategia a una más sutil, insistiendo en cambiar cada poco tiempo su lugar de reunión de los descansos, escogiendo uno diferente a diario. De esta forma, podía estar con sus amigos y al mismo tiempo buscar el sitio en el que Darío pasaba sus recreos. La técnica había funcionado y de esta forma ahora, entre profesores de matemáticas y clases de historia, su mente solo podía centrarse en el chico que, sentado en una esquina con la espalda apoyada en la pared, miraba indiferente su móvil. Pablo rompió el silencio que había guardado hasta entonces y, con la mirada fija en el chaval, se dirigió a sus amigos sin mucho interés mientras caminaba en su dirección:

\- Hey, vuelvo ahora.

Sus palabras no tuvieron una buena recepción, y los otros lo miraron con curiosidad y algo de enfado por la repentina interrupción y posterior huída de su compañero para estar con alguien que ni siquiera formaba parte de su círculo de amistades. No obstante, prefirieron guardar sus emociones y respondieron afirmativamente, en un coro de ‘síes’ y ‘vales’.

Al notar a alguien acercarse, Darío bajó el móvil y apagó la pantalla sin mucha prisa. Pablo se sentó a su lado y le miró con una sonrisa, probablemente para tranquilizarlo y demostrarle que venía en son de paz. Tras verle guardar el móvil preguntó con voz calmada pero alegre:

\- ¿Qué hacías?

\- Estaba con el móvil- Respondió secamente el chaval, casi como si corriera más peligro cuantas más palabras dijera. Unos segundos después, sin embargo, se dió cuenta de que lo que había dicho no solo había sido extremadamente obvio, sino también algo borde, por lo que se apresuró a añadir-. Hablando. Con amigos.

La cara de Pablo se tiñó de involuntaria sorpresa, pero fue rápido en recuperar su expresión tranquila y sonriente habitual. Darío, sin embargo, ya había notado la extrañeza en sus ojo, y no tuvo miedo en añadir, sin un ápice de interrogación en sus palabras.

\- No crees que tenga amigos.

\- ¡No, no es eso! Perdona, yo solo… - Pablo luchó un rato por encontrar alguna excusa para justificarse. Lo cierto es que le costaba imaginarse al chaval rodeado de gente, charlando, riendo y pasando un buen rato. Siempre había imaginado a Darío como alguien sombrío y solitario. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, decidió que lo mejor sería simplemente disculparse y tener más cuidado la próxima vez.- Lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte.

\- No te preocupes, está bien.- Dijo Darío, aunque dejó de mirarle para volver a su móvil. Con la cara algo roja por la vergüenza, Pablo esperó unos segundos más antes de levantarse y tras un “ya nos veremos” de cortesía regresó de nuevo con sus amigos, que lo esperaban con una sonrisa triunfal y miradas de fingida condescendencia.

\-  Te dijimos que no valía la pena. Es un borde, no es tu culpa.

Pablo no les prestó atención, algo afligido por haber desaprovechado así la ocasión de hablar con el otro de algo que no fueran sus clases. Siguió pensando en el chico de la esquina, mientras intercalaba comentarios en las conversaciones de sus compañeros. Al cabo de un rato, su sonrisa empezó a abrirse paso en su rostro, y poco a poco fue dejando de prestar atención a los eventos sucedidos. “Tampoco pasa nada, ha sido un error. Pensaré en algo que decirle en clase y así recuperaré su simpatía. Seguro que tarde o temprano será él el que quiera ser mi amigo”.

Sin embargo, la hora de clase llegó, y Darío no se presentó en su mesa. Pablo estaba preocupado por si le habían sentado especialmente mal sus palabras y había decidido irse a casa, pero decidió no moverse de su asiento, resignandose a atender a la profesora mientras echaba mirada furtivas al patio desde la ventana. Al cabo de un rato, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de la maestra, que invitó a la persona a entrar con un “adelante” mientras se giraba para ver de quién se trataba. Darío entró y, tras disculparse, se dirigió a su sitio en silencio.

Mientras andaba, Pablo notó que su brazo colgaba un poco, y se movía de una forma extraña, casi con demasiado cuidado y lentitud, como si le doliera moverlo. Cuando Darío notó la mirada penetrante del otro sobre su siniestra, se precipitó a bajar aún más la manga de su sudadera, y se sentó sin prestarle más atención, esquivando los dos ojos que no pudieron apartarse de él durante toda la hora. Al acabar la clase, los amigos de Pablo se dirigieron a él para planear la tarde antes de volver a casa, pero este ya había salido corriendo hacia Darío. Apoyando la mano sobre la mesa para impedir que huyera, se dirigió a él en un tono enérgico.

\- Hey, oye. Hoy tengo la tarde libre, ¿te apetece venir a dar una vuelta? Te invito a comer si quieres.

La mirada de Darío se impregnó tanto de curiosidad como de miedo. Mirando desde abajo al casi desconocido que por alguna razón le había hablado ya dos veces hoy, le miró a los ojos antes de apartar la mirada y responder, guardando los libros en la mochila.

\- No puedo. No tengo permitido ir a comer sin avisar antes a mi padre.

\- Pero tienes su teléfono, ¿verdad? Puedes llamarle.- A Pablo no le apetecía darse por vencido aún, y estaba dispuesto a usar lo que hiciera falta para lograr hacerse amigo de Darío. Este, por su parte, tampoco parecía muy decidido a ceder.

\- Que no puedo. No insistas. Si me avisas otro día con más tiempo tal vez pueda preguntarle… pero no prometo nada.

La brusquedad en sus palabras pareció afectar a Pablo, que se echó para atrás dejando espacio al chico. Este respiró, aliviado, e intentó arreglar las cosas con el primero de alguna forma.

\- Hmm… ¿Dónde vives? Aunque no pueda dar un paseo, si vamos por el mismo camino tal vez te pueda acompañar.- Aunque Pablo ya había sido vapuleado muchas veces ese día, pareció apreciarlo y darle una última oportunidad.

\- ¿Sabes? No importa, te acompaño yo a ti si quieres. Al fin y al cabo, no parezco tener tanta prisa como tú en volver a mi casa, no me importa dar una vuelta. Además… tengo algo que preguntarte.

La cara de Darío se congeló en sorpresa unos instantes, pero pronto recuperó su expresión melancólica y cansada habitual.

\- Como veas.- Cogiendo su mochila, se dispuso a salir por la puerta, seguido por el otro chaval. Antes de poder poner un pie fuera, uno de los colegas de Pablo le tapó la puerta, separándolo de Darío e impidiéndole avanzar. Su mirada no expresaba ningún enfado, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de una especial dureza.

\- ¡Eh eh eh, Pablo! Habíamos quedado en ir a comer hoy, no sé si te acuerdas. Haz lo que quieras con tu nuevo amigo y eso, por supuesto, pero esperamos que estés en el sitio acordado a la hora acordada. Oye, y…- miró de reojo a Darío, que esperaba en el pasillo a que su acompañante terminase mientras miraba su móvil, luego volvió a centrar su atención en Pablo- no se admiten invitados.

\- Ya, ya. Solo le voy a acompañar a casa, por supuesto que llegaré a la comida. Y no traería a un desconocido sin preguntaros antes, no te preocupes.

La cara del chico se tornó en una inmensa sonrisa. Tras asegurarse de que todo había quedado claro, regresó al aula para recoger sus cosas, no sin antes desearle a ambos que lo pasaran bien en la vuelta a casa. Los dos chicos se despidieron también y empezaron a caminar por la calle sin decir una palabra. Pablo, sin embargo, estaba algo frustrado. Al ver esto, Darío se adelantó a sus pensamientos, y queriendo reconfortarlo comentó:

\- No te preocupes demasiado. Sé que no les caigo bien, tampoco me importa.

\- No sé cómo podría ayudarme eso-. Pablo se dio cuenta al instante de que no debía pagar su enfado con otras personas, por lo que se disculpó de inmediato y bajó la vista antes de respirar profundamente. Una vez más calmado, habló de nuevo-. Oye. ¿Qué… qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

Darío apartó la mirada hasta posarla en la extremidad. Tras levantarse la manga, un gran moratón apareció en la zona de la muñeca. Pablo lo miró con expresión grave, y tras un rato dudando, se dispuso a agarrar con cuidado el brazo y atraerlo para poder ver mejor la marca, a lo que el otro no se negó. Parecía reciente, aún no se había puesto morado, sino que guardaba ese tono verde de los golpes recientes. El herido habló tras un rato.

\- Pegué un puñetazo contra la pared y salió mal. Me enfadó haberte…- se quedó unos dos o tres segundos callado, mirando fijamente el brazo. Luego agitó la cabeza, como queriendo sacar algo de su mente. Finalmente habló- … haberte echado, en el recreo. Perdona. Da igual.

Pablo parecía encantado por la sinceridad y la confianza que el otro había puesto en sus manos al confesarle que en el fondo lamentaba haber cortado la conversación de una forma tan bochornosa para él. Sin bien una parte de su cerebro le advertía de que no debía suponer cosas, era tan pequeña y estaba tan tapada por el resto de pensamientos de su cabeza que apenas le dio importancia. Rebosante por la inminente amistad que, supuso, crecería entre ellos a partir de ese momento, se apresuró a ejecutar su papel como protector de su nuevo amigo.

\- No te preocupes, yo fui el único imbécil en esa conversación. De todas formas, tu muñeca no tiene muy buena pinta, deberías ir a que te la miraran.

\- Bah, ya se me pasará-. Darío se encogió de hombros. A Pablo no le gustó la respuesta, pero poco podía hacer. Al llegar a una esquina, el primero se dirigió a su compañero-. A partir de aquí puedo seguir yo solo, no hace falta que sigas.

Pablo quedó perplejo, pero imaginó que tal vez el chico no quería que supiera su dirección exacta, por lo que accedió a no acompañarle más allá. Tras despedirse, caminó en la dirección opuesta en búsqueda de sus amigos, que le esperaban para comer.


	2. el segundo

Los tres días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad. Ni Pablo quería atosigar a Darío, ni Darío pensaba dejarse atosigar, por lo que cada uno fue por su lado. Sin embargo, pese a la ausencia de contacto directo, el primero no había podido dejar de pensar en el otro. Su primera interacción no había sido del todo fructífera, pero tampoco había acabado extremadamente mal, por lo que aún había esperanzas para el chaval de conseguir la tan deseada amistad con su compañero. En los trabajos en grupo, había empezado a preguntarle más por su opinión para lograr establecer contacto. Darío siempre respondía con monosílabos, pero eso no hacía que el otro desesperara, por lo que no paró de preguntar.

A la mañana del cuarto día después de su primer encuentro, a la hora del recreo, Darío agarró a Pablo del brazo antes de que este saliera a encontrarse con sus amigos en las escaleras que bajaban al patio, y le pidió que permaneciera ahí unos minutos más. Cuando Pablo se sentó, más confuso que entusiasmado, el chaval se dirigió a él con dificultad.

\- Le hablé a mi madre sobre ti. Me dijo que puedo ir a comer contigo algún día. Había pensado en que mañana es viernes y tal vez.... y tal vez lo tengas libre. No sé.- Bajó la mirada y se llevó el brazo izquierdo a la parte trasera del cuello avergonzado, probablemente desacostumbrado a tomar la iniciativa, e inconsciente de que una pequeña parte de su muñeca había quedado al descubierto con este movimiento.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Pablo se abalanzó sobre él para atrapar el antebrazo de Darío, con cuidado de no rozar la muñeca. Al levantar la manga que tapaba a su compañero, lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño, enfurecido. Una enorme mancha de un enfermizo tono entre morado y negro se extendía por toda la articulación. Darío le miró con expresión temerosa, como si supiera que estaba a punto de ser castigado. Efectivamente, Pablo ignoró todo lo que había dicho y se limitó a apretar su brazo con fuerza, aún sin rozar la zona herida.

\- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado y que fueras al médico. Y no lo has hecho.

\- No es para tanto, ni siquiera me duele si no lo muevo. Solo fue un pequeño golpe, ¿por qué te importa tanto de todas formas?

\- ¿¡Cómo no me va a importar!?- Pablo tiró de él en dirección a la puerta, y lo arrastró hasta secretaría. En un inicio, Darío no se resistió mucho, pero al averiguar las intenciones de su compañero trató de frenarlo por todos los medios.

\- ¡¡Para, para, para!! ¡No llames a mis padres! ¡Iré al médico, te lo prometo, pero no llames a mis padres!

Pablo le miró con la cara completamente seria, sin fiarse en absoluto. No obstante, soltó el brazo del otro y agarrándole por los hombros le apoyó contra la pared, hablándole con total seriedad.

\- Irás al médico. Está tarde, y conmigo al lado. Si no lo haces me encargaré de que tus padres sepan cómo tienes el brazo.

\- ¿Por qué querrías acompañarme al médico? Ni siquiera me conoces.

\- Porque quiero que mejore tu muñeca. Y si para asegurarme de eso tengo que acompañarte personalmente, así lo haré.

La cara de Darío se tornó ligeramente escarlata de más, pero por suerte la apartó antes de que el chaval pudiera notarlo. Tras zafarse del agarre en sus hombros, chocó su cabeza contra la pared y se dejó caer en el suelo frente a su amigo, con obvia resignación ante la idea de visitar un centro de salud y más acompañado por un compañero de clase del que apenas sabía nada. Pablo notó que su amigo no estaba bien y eso le incomodó. Agachándose también y algo más calmado, le dirigió una sonrisa algo forzada y unas palabras de apoyo.

\- Oye. Sé que ahora mismo te parezco un capullo, pero de verdad lo hago por ti. No quiero que te pase nada malo. No estés triste, ¿vale?

Estas palabras, sin embargo, lograron el efecto contrario al que Pablo había buscado en un inicio, pues los ojos de Darío se llenaron de lágrimas y unos apenas audibles gemidos empezaron a brotar de su garganta. El joven quedó completamente congelado mientras miraba la escena, incapaz de hacer nada más que ver llorar a su amigo en el suelo. Cualquiera que pasara por delante podría fácilmente pensar que eran acosador y víctima.

\- Eh, eh… vamos, para de llorar… Se supone que lo que tienes que hacer es sonreir, vale… para eso están las palabras de apoyo...

Darío se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con la manga, pero las que aguardaban en sus ojos aún no habían cesado de brotar. Tras un esfuerzo por controlarse, notó cómo su respiración retomaba su velocidad habitual, y el llanto cesó poco a poco. Sintiéndose completamente humillado tras la escena que su compañero había presenciado, el chico gruñó y salió corriendo.

Pablo nunca había visto nada así. En su mundo, la gente solo lloraba cuando se hacía daño o cuando a alguien se le moría la mascota. Nunca creyó que nadie podría llorar por no querer ir al médico o no querer que se llamase a sus padres, por lo menos nadie mayor de cinco años. Y sin embargo ahí estaba Darío, corriendo como un loco a esconderse solo por haber dicho… ¿qué habría sido lo que dijo para dejarle así? Pablo ni siquiera podía recordarlo, algo sobre sus padres probablemente. ¿Tendría algún problema con ellos? De tener Darío algún problema con su familia, ahí estaría él para proteger a su nuevo amigo con todo lo que fuera posible.

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, apenas notó que su grupo se había reunido detrás suyo tras ver la escena desde lejos. Guillermo, el más cercano a él entre toda la cuadrilla, le dirigió una mirada compasiva y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros para animarle.

\- Eh, buena la has liado. Probablemente no te hable nunca más, ¿qué cojones le has dicho? Pobre chaval…

\- No tiene ni puta gracia-. Pablo respondió en tono completamente hostil y atacado, sin moverse del sitio. De repente se giró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, luchando por mantener todas las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento. Este no se lo esperaba, pero le dio varios golpes suaves en la espalda mientras el resto de la pandilla miraba en silencio, queriendo ayudar pero con miedo a complicar la situación aún más.

\- Perdona, lo sé, lo sé. Eh, ya pasó… no vayas a llorar tú también. Escucha, no sé qué ha pasado, pero estamos aquí, ¿vale? Tranquilo.

Pablo permaneció inmóvil unos instantes más antes de respirar profundamente y soltarlo. Tras agradecerles el apoyo y hacerles prometer que nunca más hablarían de ello, se dirigieron juntos a clase. El chico seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, pero sus pensamientos habían tomado otra dirección, y una pregunta apareció en su mente. Ahora que las cosas se habían vuelto así de complicadas y que retomar el tema probablemente no fuera la mejor opción, ¿cómo podría acompañar a Darío al médico?

Pablo pasó el resto de la mañana enfrascado en tus pensamientos, víctima de un malestar que le impidió concentrarse bien y le hizo incapaz de captar nada de lo que sus profesores trataban de explicar desde la pizarra. Al acabar la jornada lectiva, sin embargo, notó una fuerza tirar de su manga para detenerle cuando trataba de ir hacia la puerta, y oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse, encontró la cara de Darío mirándole desde su asiento, aún recogiendo sus cosas.

\- Hey. Perdona por… voy a ir a urgencias. Digo, ahora en cuanto acabe de recoger. Hablé con mi padre y le dije que teníamos una actividad por la tarde de la que no me acordaba. Lo digo por si…

\- ¡Claro!, te acompaño. Y perdona tú por… ya sabes.- Pablo no siguió hablando temeroso de decir algo inoportuno, pero en el fondo se sentía muy dichoso de haber convencido al otro para ir al médico. No sabía aún por qué había cambiado de opinión o por qué necesitaba ponerle excusas a su padre para ir, pero tampoco pensaba traer esas preguntas ahora que por fin había conseguido su objetivo. De esta forma, ambos se dirigieron a la salida sin hablar mucho más.

La espera en urgencias se les hizo eterna. Pese a que tuvieron que pasar apenas hora y media en la sala, dada la gravedad del brazo de Darío, el tiempo se les pasó excepcionalmente lento sin nada que hacer en un principio. Pese a que el herido parecía cómodo enfrascado en su móvil, Pablo se aburría espantosamente. Por esto, al cabo de un rato intentó sacarle tema de conversación.

\- Oye.

\- ¿Hm?

\- … - El chaval no había pensado en ningún tema concreto del que hablar, por lo que quedó algunos segundos en silencio antes de ir directo al grano.- Perdona por ponerme tan agresivo antes, no pretendía estresarte. Quería saber... ¿Por qué no querías que tus padres supieran que tenías el brazo así?

\- Hm… la situación en casa es complicada. Desde que nos mudamos mis padres se pasan el día discutiendo. No quiero preocuparles aún más con problemas menores como este.

\- A mi me no me parece que esto sea un problema menor.

\- Tampoco es que sea grave. Sea como sea, tampoco es importante. Ahora estoy aquí, así que el resto da igual.

\- Ya. Supongo…

Siguieron hablando durante un rato de temas banales como videojuegos, deberes… en los que ambos pudieran coincidir, siempre promovidos por Pablo y continuados no con desgana pero tampoco de una forma muy entusiasta por Darío; hasta que el primero quedó sin temas. A partir de ese momento, ambos permanecieron en silencio, y este último regresó a su móvil. Un rato después, sin embargo, levantó la vista para mirar de reojo a Pablo, que a esas alturas ya había leído todos los carteles de la sala y ahora posaba sutilmente su vista en el móvil de su acompañante. El chaval, viendo que había sido descubierto, optó por preguntar directamente:

\- ¿Con quién hablas?

\- Amigos míos. - Viendo la cara de ilusión de su compañero y temiendo que quisiera conocerlos, añadió.- No los conoces, viven lejos.

\- ¿Cómo de lejos?

\- Dos son de México. El resto están repartidos por España, pero en otras comunidades autónomas todos. Imposible quedar.

\- De todas formas, está genial tener amigos por todo el mundo. Además, si te llevas con ellos seguro que son buena gente. Me gustaría conocerlos alguna vez.

Al escuchar esto, Darío pareció pensarlo unos segundos en silencio, y a continuación escribió algo rápido en su móvil. Luego se lo pasó a Pablo, aún sin pronunciar una palabra. Este al recibirlo miró el chat que estaba abierto y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ahora radiante. Justo encima de todos los saludos de un grupo de extraños, estaba el mensaje recién mandado de Darío: “Eh!! Os presento a mi amigo Pablo, es el que me acompañó a urgencias. Quiere conoceros, le dejo el móvil un segundo~”.

La espera se hizo más amena a partir de ese momento. Pablo charló un rato con los amigos de Darío, y al final acabaron participando ambos en las conversaciones del grupo. Al cabo de un rato, el servicio de megafonía del hospital puso fin a su espera, y ambos entraron a la consulta. Una vez dentro y tras una exploración y la realización de las pruebas pertinentes, la médica que se encargaba de ellos por fin desmintió sus sospechas.

\- No tienes la muñeca rota, pero sí te has hecho un pequeño esguince. No es nada grave, pero vendría bien que compraras algo para inmovilizar la muñeca. Te voy a dar también algunos antiinflamatorios, y ponte hielo con un paño de vez en cuando, ¿vale?

Tras algunas indicaciones más sobre cómo tratar correctamente la lesión, ambos dieron las gracias repetidas veces y salieron de la consulta hacia el pasillo del hospital. Ya se habían hecho algo más de las cinco y media, por lo que Pablo se dirigió a su nuevo amigo.

\- Oye… no hemos comido nada y ya es bastante tarde, ¿a qué hora tienes que estar en casa? Te invito a lo que te apetezca como pago por acceder a ir al médico.

\- Debería volver pronto. Le dije a mi padre que la actividad acababa a las seis, no da tiempo a comer. Perdona por retenerte tanto tiempo.

\- ¡No, no! No es nada, me ha encantado conocer a tus amigos, parecen muy buena gente. No te preocupes por eso. Igualmente, aún queda media hora hasta que tengas que volver, insisto en ofrecerte un bocadillo aunque sea.

Darío sonrió ligeramente, y giró un poco la cabeza antes de acceder finalmente. Al ver su sonrisa, Pablo notó sus mejillas algo más calientes que de costumbre por unos instantes, y temiendo haberse ruborizado se tapó la cara con una mano mientras se dirigía con rapidez a la salida. Al notar el viento de la calle y tras respirar profundamente, su cara recuperó su color normal y por fin se atrevió a girarse hacia el lesionado, con su expresión relajada y sonriente habitual.

\- Bueno, ¿dónde te apetece comer? Conozco un sitio muy bueno, bocadillos calientes muy baratos.

\- Podemos ir ahí si quieres.

\- ¡Genial! Yo guío.

Aún con nerviosismo, Pablo se dirigió al local en cuestión, seguido de Darío, que iba a un paso algo más tranquilo. Cuando al fin llegaron, compraron dos vegetales, uno de ellos sin atún, y se dirigieron a un banco cercano, donde dejaron las mochilas y empezaron a comer. Esta vez fue Darío el que inició el tema.

\- ¿Tus padres te dejan volver cuando quieras a casa?

\- Oh, no les importa en lo más mínimo lo que haga. Es decir, se preocupan por mi y eso, pero me dejan ir por libre. Supongo que se fían de mí lo suficiente como para dejarme hacer lo que me apetezca, así que ellos están felices y yo también.- Se encogió de hombros.- Con que llegue a casa para cenar o avise con tiempo todo va bien.

Darío miró su bocadillo unos segundos en silencio y luego volvió a comer, poniendo así fin a la conversación. En cuanto a Pablo, había acabado ya el bocadillo, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a decir nada más. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Al acabar Darío su bocadillo, se dirigió al otro en voz calmada.

\- Gracias. Por el bocadillo, por acompañarme… y eso.

\- No ha sido nada, en serio, lo que sea por un amigo. Hey, deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos todos los jueves a la salida de clase para comer? Puedes decirles a tus padres que vienes conmigo o que la actividad es todas las semanas o algo, si quieres te ayudo a pensar excusas.

\- No, no te preocupes. Con hoy me basta. Aunque… si quieres venir conmigo algún recreo ya sabes dónde estoy.


	3. el tercero

La tristeza que las primeras frases habían producido a Pablo fue enseguida sumergida por la alegría que la tercera le provocó. A partir de ese momento, se prometió pasar más tiempo con el chaval y así lo hizo durante las siguientes semanas. Pasaba gran parte del tiempo con sus amigos, tanto dentro como fuera de clase, pero siempre reservaba algo para Darío, y entre uno y tres recreos semanales los pasaba con él, hablando de sus gustos, de cosas de clase, de lo que pasaba en sus vidas… Para ambos, estos se volvieron momentos muy preciados, en los que tanto uno como el otro podían expresarse libremente y dejarse llevar. Su esquina del patio se volvió un sitio especial, y los dos aguardaban los momentos en que pudieran verse de nuevo fuera de clase para estar juntos.

Los amigos de Pablo notaron también el cambio en la vida de Pablo, en su caso no con excesiva alegría. Por supuesto, se alegraban por él y por su amigo, pero la envidia y la rabia provocadas por la pérdida de tiempo con él también eran fuertes, y cada día más intensas. A pesar de esto, trataron por todos los medios de hacer como si no les importara, al menos de cara a Pablo, para que este pudiera disfrutar de su amigo sin preocuparse por ellos. Por su parte, Pablo y Darío siguieron cultivando poco a poco su amistad, ajenos a la soledad y el rechazo que los amigos del primero estaban sintiendo.

Aproximadamente dos semanas después de su visita a urgencias, en uno de esos recreos, Pablo observó que la mano izquierda de Darío estaba cubierta con una férula negra. No lo había notado hasta entonces porque el chaval solía tenerla escondida bajo las grandes mangas de su sudadera o en sus bolsillos, y al ser el brazo izquierdo tampoco había tenido que usarla realmente. En un rápido movimiento, agarró el brazo de su amigo para observar la muñequera, comentando con alegre sorpresa.

\- Eh, al final la compraste. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? ¿Estás mejor?

\- Estoy mejor, sí. Respecto a mis padres, les dije que me había caído por las escaleras a la salida de clase, que tú me habías acompañado al médico y que no me había dado tiempo a llamarles de camino a urgencias. Se enfadaron bastante, pero ahora ya está todo bien.

\- Me alegra que todo esté mejor y que no te hayan echado la culpa ni nada de eso. Tenía miedo después de lo que dijiste.

\- Oh, claro que me echaron la culpa. Pero no es nada importante, así que da igual. Déjalo estar.

Pablo pareció descontento por la respuesta. Al notar esto, el otro chaval añadió con un tono más alegre y una sonrisa algo forzada dibujada en la cara:

\- De verdad, está bien. En parte lo merezco por intentar pegarme de puñetazos contra una pared. 

\- Eh, no digas eso. ¿Puedo ver cómo tienes la muñeca?

Darío giró su brazo en las manos de Pablo, para que fuera más fácil para este quitar el instrumento que cubría su articulación. Con extremo cuidado, el chico desató el velcro y quitó lentamente la férula, dejando al descubierto la muñeca algo hinchada y morada aún de su amigo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban las dos manos del joven agarrar la siniestra de Darío para acercarla, y el contacto suave de sus manos les atrapó, volviéndoles incapaces de romper el momento. Unos segundos después, ambos levantaron lentamente la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Pablo fue el primero en notar el rubor en la cara del otro y en la suya propia, y desesperado por romper el silencio comentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Parece… que mejora bien.

\- Eso parece…

\- Sabes, creo que me he dejado algo en clase. Y debería ir a recogerlo antes de que se acabe el recreo, así que creo… que me voy.

Darío vio a Pablo alejarse hacia las escaleras antes de colocarse y tapar de nuevo la férula. Luego se levantó él también para dirigirse a la siguiente clase, aunque no tardó mucho en chocar con los amigos de Pablo que habían observado la escena y se dirigían a él en ese momento. Uno de ellos se colocó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por el cuello con total confianza, mientras los otros rodeaban al dúo.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el nuevo mejor amigo de Pablo. ¿Qué te cuentas, tío?

Darío no respondió de inmediato, demasiado intimidado por la situación. Su expresión permaneció impasible, sin un rasgo ni de simpatía ni de antipatía en ella. Al cabo de un rato, se aventuró a contestar:

\- Bien. Iba a clase.

\- Vaya, hombre, me alegro. ¿Sabes? Es de buena educación preguntar a la otra persona cómo se encuentra cuando te preguntan a ti. Aunque no te importe, vaya.- Se acercó un poco a su cara, a fin de intimidarle aún más. Luego habló en casi un susurro, sin perder nunca la sonrisa.- Se trata de modales básicos.

\- Oh. Claro. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bastante mal. Por tu culpa, ¿sabes? Me has robado algo y, bueno… no estoy en mi mejor momento. Estaría bien que pidieras perdón.

\- Perdona.

El brazo que rodeaba los hombros de Darío apretó un poco, mientras la otra mano del joven señaló a Guillermo, que observaba desde el corro con la expresión algo alicaída, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para acabar con la situación. Darío parecía dispuesto a ceder en todo lo que hiciera falta, aunque no corriera ningún peligro sabía que no era bien recibido por el grupo de Pablo y deseaba cambiar eso como fuera necesario. El chico suspiró antes de continuar, negando con la cabeza siempre con una sonrisa confiada.

\- No, no, no. A mi no me hacen falta tus disculpas. Pero Guille te ayudó hace unas semanas, y según comenta aún no ha oído un agradecimiento desde entonces. No contento con tu ingratitud, le robaste a su mejor amigo. ¿Crees que tienes derecho a acabar así con nuestro grupo? ¿A tratarnos así de mal? Te respetamos, en serio, pero te estás pasando.

\- Pablo… - Darío empezó a pronunciar la frase “... tiene edad suficiente para elegir con quién quedarse y con quién no”, pero se retuvo antes de continuar. En vez de eso, optó por la ruta pacífica, y miró a Guille fijamente.- … tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, Guille. Siento no haberte dado las gracias antes.- Devolvió la mirada al chaval que le aferraba en un fingido saludo amistoso, y le dedicó una sonrisa indiferente pero llena de autosuficiencia no muy disimulada.- También lamento que prefiera estar conmigo antes que con vosotros. ¿Contento?

\- Ugh. Eres escoria.- Respondió el chaval repentinamente serio, mientras Guille asentía con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba perdonado.

\- Bueno.- Se encogió de hombros Darío, sin responder al gesto de Guille.- Eso pregúntaselo a Pablo.

El chaval apretó aún más a Darío antes de soltarlo, luego le miró a los ojos y relajó su expresión de nuevo, esta vez sin la intención de intimidarle, o al menos fingiendo no tenerla. Darío se zafó de su lado en cuanto se notó libre, y le dirigió una mirada aún indiferente. Harto de su falta de autoridad, el otro acabó la conversación antes de salir caminando con su grupo.

\- Estás caminando por una cuerda floja, y puedo cortarla en cualquier momento. No lo olvides.

Luego le golpeó con el hombro para seguir su camino a clase, seguido por el grupo que le miraba casi fascinado por la situación. Darío se quedó quieto un rato más, para crear espacio entre los chicos y él en su camino al aula y para recuperarse del estrés que le había provocado la situación. Tras respirar profundamente,le dirigió una mirada a Guille, que aún no había ido detrás que sus amigos esperando la ocasión de hablarle:

\- Oye, no sabíamos que se iba a comportar así. Está enfadado porque echa de menos a Pablo, no le hagas caso, solo es un imbécil y se ha puesto nervioso. Intentaré que se disculpe, ¿vale?

\- Bah, no te preocupes. Tiene razón, debería haberte agradecido. Si no me hubieras dicho que era tan importante para Pablo que fuera al médico nunca nos habríamos hecho amigos, me has ayudado a conseguir algo… bastante importante para mi. Si alguna vez quieres venir con nosotros eres bienvenido.

\- Oh, no, no. No quiero meterme en lo vuestro.- Guillermo alzó ambas manos, como si no quisiera meterse donde no le llamaban.- Con que me lo dejes de vez en cuando me basta. Sabes… eres mejor chaval de lo que pareces.

\- Gracias… supongo.- Darío pareció confuso por el halago. Igualmente, lo recibió con una sonrisa algo forzada, y ambos se dirigieron juntos a clase.

Al llegar, Pablo estaba hablando con sus colegas, ajeno a lo sucedido; y tampoco tuvieron ocasión de hablar durante toda la hora para atender como correspondía al profesor. Tampoco es que quisiera contarle lo sucedido, consciente de que eso solo traería confrontaciones directas. En vez de eso, se limitó a prestar atención de vez en cuando y a hacer monigotes en su cuaderno para distraerse, esperando el fin del día para poder marchar a su casa. Al final de la última clase, en cuanto se levantó para irse, notó una mano en su espalda, y al girarse encontró al chaval que le había intimidado en el recreo. Ignorando la mano y tras un “perdona”, se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por ella la voz a sus espaldas del chico le llamó la atención y le hizo parar en seco.

\- Pensaba disculparme.

\- No hay nada que disculpar. Está bien.

\- Espero que podamos estar bien a partir de ahora. Me dejé llevar, no habrá próxima vez.

A modo de respuesta, Darío se giró y le cedió la diestra, que el otro recogió con su propia mano y una expresión algo incómoda. Desde esa señal de paz, las tensiones se vieron reducidas en gran medida durante algo de tiempo. La amistad de Pablo y su grupo mejoró durante las siguientes semanas, y el tiempo que pasaban él y Darío fue redistribuido. Guille creía que lo mejor sería que Darío se metiera a su pandilla, pero ni este ni el resto de integrantes parecían dispuestos a ello, aún no habiendo acabado de congeniar. Aún así, la calma había vuelto relativamente a su vida, mientras se respetaran los horarios establecidos por el conjunto para impedir el abandono de ninguna de las partes. 


	4. el cuarto

Un recreo, sin embargo, Pablo recibió un mensaje de Darío mientras estaba con sus amigos, pidiéndole que fueran a su esquina para hablar un rato de novedades en su grupo de amigos propio. Al comentárselo a sus amigos, estos se dividieron en dos bandos, algunos aceptando que fuera sin mayor problema y otros criticando que ese día les correspondía a ellos. Uno de los de este último grupo protestó, agarrándole del brazo.

\- Eh, oye. Hoy te tocaba con nosotros. No has dicho nada en todo el rato, ya no dices nada nunca. Es como si no quisieras estar con nosotros nunca, has cambiado mucho, y solo para mal.

\- No he cambiado nada, solo quiero ir con Darío para que me cuente algunas cosas. Es comprensible que quiera pasar tiempo con mi amigo.

\- Nosotros también somos tus amigos, Pablo. Y desde hace más tiempo. Además, ya pasas muchos recreos con él, no tienes por qué robar de los nuestros.

\- Tío, solo es un recreo, no nos vamos a morir. Pablo, no te preocupes por nosotros, ve con Darío.- Guille intervino para evitar que se iniciara una pelea. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para eso. La persona que se había quejado en primer lugar atacó de nuevo, esta vez de una forma más sosegada.

\- Eso, no te preocupes por nosotros. Entendemos que quieras pasar tiempo con tu novio.

La cara de Pablo se tornó roja de rabia, y para deleite de su compañero chilló:

\- ¡Darío no es mi novio!

\- Pues lo parecéis. Seguro que él querría serlo, en cualquier caso.

\- Retira eso. Ahora mismo.

\- Lo retiraré cuando demuestres que no es verdad.

Sin decir nada más, Pablo se giró violentamente en dirección a su esquina con una mueca de rabia, seguido de lejos por su grupo. Cuando llegó a donde el chico estaba sentado, este levantó la vista con una sonrisa genuina y se dispuso a hablar, pero al ver la cara seria y roja de su amigo se detuvo antes de preguntar.

\- Ha pasado… ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La pregunta cogió completamente por sorpresa a Darío, que no supo actuar hasta un rato después. Respondió con la tercera de una larga hilera de preguntas, como si no comprendiera a qué se refería el primero.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Te acabo de preguntar si quieres salir conmigo. Mira, mis amigos… Agh, ¿quieres o no?

\- No sé… ¿tal vez?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con “tal vez”?

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Ambos se serenaron un poco, antes de seguir, tras quedar claro que la conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado y que la situación se tornaba cada vez más caótica. Tras respirar un par de veces, Pablo empezó a explicar:

\- Mis amigos creen que somos… novios. Bueno, no lo creen, pero bromean con ello. Les dije que pararan pero me dijeron que solo lo harían en cuando confirmara que era mentira. Se suponía que si venía aquí, me dirías que por supuesto no querías salir conmigo, ¿qué cojones quieres decir con ”tal vez”?

\- Bueno, no sé. Ha sido muy repentino. Supongo que no quiero nada contigo, si te deja más feliz.

\- ¿Supones? - Pablo se relajó y le miró con una expresión perpleja pero tranquila, casi triste.

\- Sí. No sé, no lo he pensado nunca. ¿Quieres tú salir conmigo?

\- ¿Tal vez?

\- … Hm.

Darío se quedó parado, sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a Pablo, que aún estaba de pie también en completa quietud. Viendo que ninguno de los dos decía nada y que la escena estaba cada vez más cargada de una insoportable tensión, se levantó y se acercó a su amigo para decirle en voz baja.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No hay prisa. Avisa cuando tengas una respuesta.

Luego se fue sin esperar reacción de Pablo, que permaneció en el sitio completamente rojo y paralizado. Sus amigos también permanecieron en el sitio, siendo Guille el único en acercarse al cabo de unos largos segundos para sacarle de la especie de trance en la que había entrado, atrapándolo en su brazo.

\- Wow, wow, wow. Parece que la cosa se ha puesto tensa. Escucha, siento que hayamos puesto la situación tan… ya sabes. Complicada. De verdad que no sé qué le pasa al grupo, están como locos últimamente.- Miró a su pandilla un instante, luego volvió a su amigo.- Oye, que sepas que te apoyo en todo esto, ¿vale? Pero ligas fatal.

\- Oh, cállate. Como si tú lo hicieras mejor.- Guille levantó una ceja y giró algo la cabeza con aires de superioridad al escuchar esto.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero yo al menos no necesito pelearme con medio planeta para tener una excusa con la que preguntar a quien me gusta si es mutuo.

\- Me la suda. Tampoco es que hayamos llegado a nada. Probablemente ni siquiera le guste, al final no lo confirmó.

\- Pablo… lo mires por donde lo mires es evidente que le gustas.- Habló una voz de entre el grupo, que a esas alturas ya había llegado a donde estaban. Otras personas se sumaron a esta para confirmar lo que había dicho, pero Pablo no parecía dispuesto a escuchar en ese momento. Tras quedar callado un rato, su cara se puso seria y pegó un puñetazo a la pared de la esquina. Tras este desahogo, se dirigió a clase junto a sus amigos, que lo trataron de animar largo rato para poner fin a su malestar con bromas y golpes amistosos, sin saber muy bien cómo debían actuar. Guille permaneció en silencio a su lado.

El resto del día, las clases fueron algo incómodas para todos. Darío fingió que nada había pasado, aunque al advertir que el estado de ánimo de Pablo no era el mejor se apartó un poco de él para darle espacio y calma. Por su parte, este fue incapaz de dirigirle siquiera la mirada, demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Algo en su cabeza le gritaba que había perdido la oportunidad perfecta, aunque otra parte trataba de acallarla haciéndole dudar. ¿Realmente te gusta? ¿Realmente le gustas? ¿Y ahora qué?

Las horas pasaron en segundos, y el chaval seguía comiéndose la cabeza mientras las tres horas restantes de clase pasaron. Aún algo angustiado, salió por la puerta cuando Guille pasó por su lado y le pegó un empujón amistoso para que le prestara atención.

\- Pues sí que te ha afectado… llevas las tres horas embobado.

\- ¿Hm? Sí… tal vez.

\- Ya... ven, te invito a comer. Tengo algo que decirte.

Guille agarró el brazo a su amigo y lo dirigió a la salida tranquilamente, para luego sentarse en un banco junto a él. Una vez ahí, le forzó a hablar.

\- ¿Le has dicho algo?

\- N-no voy a hablar de esto contigo. Ni con nadie.- Pablo se puso a la defensiva, asediado por la rotundidad de la pregunta.

\- Deberíais hablarlo. Oye, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho ya, y no te he visto así nunca. Se nota que quieres decirle algo, no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero esta es tu oportunidad.

\- No sabría qué decir.

\- Bueno.- Le pegó un codazo y le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, para dejar claro que se trataba de una broma y que no iba realmente en serio.- Tampoco tienes porqué  _ decir _ nada.

Pablo le dirigió una expresión extremadamente abochornada, luego miró al suelo. Definitivamente no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, no se le daba bien en absoluto, por lo que aquella conversación le estaba incomodando bastante. Sin embargo, entendía lo que pretendía su amigo al presionarlo para que se expresara, y se lo agradeció por dentro. En cuanto no pudo más, cambió energéticamente de tema.

\- Oye, no veo esa comida a la que me ibas a invitar, ¿Dónde está?

\- Te la daré en cuanto me prometas que mañana harás algo respecto al tema Darío.

\- Tío, eres pesadísimo, déjame ya en paz.- Pablo empujó a Guille al suelo, no realmente enfadado. Este se levantó riendo, pero cambió de tema y dejó de insistir.

\- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Vamos a donde quieras, pero tranquilo!

De esta forma acabó su conversación, aunque Pablo siguió dándole vueltas el resto de la tarde y las tres primeras horas de clase del día siguiente. Ese recreo le tocaba pasarlo con Darío, y había pensado completamente en cómo sería todo, por lo que usó el tiempo previo para prepararse mentalmente y armarse de valor. Cuando al fin llegó el momento, se dirigió a la mesa de Darío como solía para dirigirse juntos a su esquina. Caminó callado todo el rato y su acompañante, desacostumbrado a ser el encargado de sacar tema, tampoco habló mucho. Al llegar, Pablo se colocó delante de Darío y, tras asegurarse de que definitivamente no había nadie viéndolos, se quedó completamente quieto mirando su cara, repentinamente incapaz de actuar. El otro vio el bloqueo en que se había sumido su amigo y pareció dispuesto a ayudarlo, abriendo algo la boca para decir algo, cuando el primero atrapó sus labios con los suyos propios sin aviso previo. Ambos se separaron al instante, aunque volvieron a juntarse al instante en un segundo beso, esta vez iniciado por Darío y dotado de mayor suavidad y cuidado. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos se apartaron lentamente, sus caras de un similar tono bermellón fruto de la vergüenza.

\- Me alegra que te hayas decidido.- Pablo no supo responder a esto, y simplemente apartó la cara. Aún así, pronto volvió a mirar a Darío a los ojos, mientras preguntaba con cautela.

\- ¿Quieres que seamos…?

\- ¿Que seamos qué?

Pablo era incapaz de decirlo. La palabra se atoraba en su garganta cada vez que trataba de abrir la boca. Darío lo comprendía, pero la verdad es que a él también le costaba bastante decirlo en voz alta, por lo que esperó pacientemente a que fuera el otro el que diera el paso. Al cabo de un rato de silencio en que ambos permanecieron paralizados con la boca cerrada, Pablo susurró casi de forma inaudible:

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

\- Sí. ¿Quieres tú salir conmigo?

\- Por supuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si terminarlo aquí o no, según me de el punto supongo. Si te lo has leído todo muchas gracias ily uwu


End file.
